Soren
Details *'Name:' Soren *'Age:' Around 270 *'Birthday:' Forgotten *'Height:' 6'3'' / 1m91'' *'Weight:' 187 Lbs / 85 Kg *'Body Type:' Slender. He is chiseled, but only slightly, and does not possess extensive physical strenght. He is also shorter than most male kal'doreis. *'Face Type:' Sharp, delicate, and youthful. His features speaks of beauty, atleast by elven standards, just as much as they inspire sorrow and graveness. *'Complexion:' A pale silver. The grain of his skin is smooth and it is obvious he takes great care of it, in his leisure time. No obvious scars marks his flesh. *'Eyes:' Surprisingly pale at first glance, and original, considering his druidic heritage. His eyes glow with a silver light, tinged of purple, in the brightest days. In darkness however, the purple haze slowly takes over, turning them a deep amethyst. *'Hair:' Long (reaching down near the middle of his back), Silken, although it's shine has been tarnished by abusive braiding and tying. His hair is a pure white, with metallic reflections into the moon light. This trait, once earned him the surname "brightmoon", given by his family. *'Clothing Style:' Elegant and Sober when the occasion demands it. Casual and roguish in times of need. But always displaying a palette of dark hues, very often including some shade of purple. A trademark. *'Speaking Style: '''Only raises his voice when necessary, and speaks calmly and posedly the rest of the time. Clear Tenor, with deep undertones. In Shadowform: His voice is either a deep, rich baritone, or two toned, depending on whether he speaks alone, or in symbiosis with his inner shadow.' ' *'General Demeanor:' Ever changing, adapting to his company. Although one able to observe him in a moment where he trusts himself alone, or catching him off guard in some way, tipping his balance, would see either a gloomy and concerned, or, a stern, and rather stoic youth. *'Career:' Former druid, he abandoned his studies to learn about the path of the shadow priests, trading the claws, for the staff. Soren has been loyal to his decision ever since. *'Hobbies:' Calligraphy, reading books (and copying them), observing people and events around him. *'Talents:' He always enjoyed calligraphy, as a result, learned how to use magical inks to weave spells on the paper, and at the term of long hours of training, became a skilled scribe. Before that though, Soren used to be an alchemist, and has kept a very decent knowledge of plants, and potions. *'Best Qualities:' Clever, dedicated, loyal to a point, fast analyzer, usually good liar. *'Worst Qualities:' Near fearless, sometimes apathetic, stubborn, perfectionist, curious. *'Weaknesses:' - *'Prejudices:''' Anyone abusing their power will quickly get on his blacklist, especially light zealots. Background Backstory incoming soon. Handwriting Exemple of Soren's "business" handwriting: Anti Witch-Hunt Scroll Musical World Soren's "Theme Songs": Ascension of the Spirit, Eye of the Storm Spirit of the Rising Moon Memories of Isimir: The Mourning: Forever Yours, Haunted. Inbetween: Undying, My Only Star. Now and here...: Return to you Remember Me. OOC Notes This Sheet is a WIP, and will be subject to many changes yet, especially in what concerns Soren's physical description, which is currently very sommary. I left his weaknesses unwritten because I consider them more fun to discover in game, for those interacting with him. Soren's physique would be jauged to be around 24/26 human years in maturity. Category:Characters Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Shadow Priests Category:Males